Coming of the Dawn
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: Written for the AU contest at the KakaSaku LJ comm. Yup it's AU. In a city named for its sunrises Kakashi had yet to witness one for himself. Until he met her. If Kakashi in a power suit, glitzy hotels, and KakaSaku smexin is your cup of tea, check it out


Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Hope you like it! I had a lot o fun writing for this contest. Good luck to everyone!

* * *

><p>The once foreign and struggling city of Akegata was now thriving and almost as familiar as his hometown. After months of negotiating and lining up the perfect contractors, building was finally about to start and the CEO of Shiroi Kiba Industries couldn't have been more relieved – or proud of his accomplishments.<p>

When Hatake Kakashi finally came of age and could take over the responsibilities of his father's company, he was mortified. No one believed in him after the shamble his father left the company in and Kakashi couldn't entirely blame them. Even though he knew the basics, he didn't have the faintest idea where to begin and some of the legal jargon intimidated him. But with fierce determination, he set out to learn what he could and gain experience, trust, and allies. Slowly but surely he fell into success and news of it spread like wildfire. Now he was an accomplished man in his thirties and owner of one of the most prominent business and development companies in all the five nations.

Kakashi was a man of truly only one vice. He was respected, feared, and wealthier than he let on. He had never been an extravagant spender, but it was probably due to the fact that he had very little time to do things for himself. Perhaps it was the reason he took up his current client's offer of sticking around a little longer. Akegata was a nice desert city and despite being named after the glorious sunrises it's known for, Kakashi had yet to see one.

"Sabaku Gaara," he murmured as he tapped the invitation.

He had to admit, he was quite surprised when he was first contacted by him. He was the youngest person to ever hold office, to run a country. Maybe it was because Gaara, too, had a father that was infamous for the questionable things he had done. But Gaara, much like himself, was striving to make a change, to prove he was different. He had passion and determination that sealed Kakashi's confidence in him. The young man certainly had guts and he admired that.

Loosening his ties, he picked up the invite and then dialed the number. It was answered immediately.

"I'm calling to speak to Gaara in regards to an invitation."

"I'm afraid he's a bit busy at the moment," the woman replied. "May I have your name?"

Kakashi looked down at his watch; it was a little late to be conducting business. "This is Hatake-shacho."

There was a small gasp on the other end and he grinned as she stumbled to reply. "O-oh, Hatake-san! Forgive me! He's been waiting to hear from you, I'll put you right through."

"Thank you."

The grand opening of the new central square was a success and there was a ceremony being held at one of the new buildings to truly show off the craftsmanship. He turned the card over to see what the occasion was – a graduation and some medical presentation that he didn't really have much interest in. Still…

As he spoke to Gaara about the after party, he imagined he was staying to strengthen the tie with his loyal client, to enjoy the city some more. Yet as they fell into a comfortable conversation, he couldn't quite get his mind off of the petite rosette he had run into just earlier on his night out.

That afternoon, Gaara had insisted to him that he take the night life in and his assistant had recommended a trendy lounge at the heart of downtown simply known as Kazekage. He had been hesitant at first, but his partner – and one of the few people he could call a friend – Genma was quite persuasive. Or manipulative. Either way, he was a good employee and he could usually trust what he said.

So he had found himself at the dome-shaped club Kazekage. It was beautifully structured with its circular layout, complete with round, open windows and soft lighting. The smoky, warm lounge opened up into a larger section where people could dance or, presently, sing karaoke.

Genma had bought the first round of drinks and after Kakashi took the glass; both men turned their gazes on the club. As they made their way to a table, Kakashi noticed that there was quite a buzz in the second, larger room. The atmosphere was lively and welcoming and the drink was nice and cold. Perhaps allowing Genma to talk him into going out was a good thing.

A few badly sung songs and a couple drinks later, the two were feeling pretty relaxed. Kakashi had paid for the next round and it wasn't long before Genma set his sights on a woman and left his friend to show off his skill in the art of smooth talking.

Then a voice, sweet and unlike the singers before, resonated through the speakers.

"If I fall when I fall in love…"

The words that followed were in a language not his own, but one that Kakashi had been learning to expand his connections overseas. The crowd that had gathered seemed in awe over the singer, especially after the ear-splitting performance before hers.

Kakashi craned his neck to get a good look at her and caught sight of pink hair and a strappy red dress. She wasn't what he'd call drop-dead gorgeous, but she was very attractive and definitely worth a second look – and a third. The lights speckled her lean shoulders in blues, purples, and greens as she swayed and sang.

When it was over, Kakashi found himself adding to the applause. Picking up his glass, he found it empty and decided to stroll back up to the bar for a refill. He waited patiently for his drink and while he was wondering where his friend disappeared off to, a flutter of pink came into his peripheral. He glanced to the side and saw it was the woman from the stage – the one with a voice like honey.

With her hands folded over her clutch bag, she turned to him, green eyes livening up as she met his gaze before she turned back to the bar. This had to be some sort of sign, some opportunity, and he couldn't miss it. So he started with something simple.

"Hello."

"Hi," she replied with a smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

She shamelessly let her eyes rake down and back up his body. With another smile she shook her head. "I can buy my own drinks."

Not to be dissuaded, he tried again. "It's just one drink."

Propping her elbow up onto the counter, she cocked her head to the side. "And why do you insist on buying me a drink?"

"I'm just trying to be nice."

She quirked a brow at him. "Trying? Does that mean it's difficult for you to be nice to people?"

He supposed he walked into that one. "No, I'm a nice guy," he answered. "Come on, let me get you a drink to congratulate your stunning performance. You're easily the best I've heard all night."

She laughed; it was a quiet and pleasant sound. "I normally don't do things like that, but it's amazing what a different town, a few drinks, and some persuasive friends can do."

He knew all about that. She was giving him new information, information to build a conversation on. As he went to jump on it, the bartender came around and the enigmatic woman ordered a drink – a strong drink that he wouldn't figure she'd enjoy.

"So, you're here with friends?" he asked, trying to get back on track.

She nodded. "Yeah, one of them has something going on tomorrow. I'm here as support. I've only been here once before and it looked much different from what it does now."

"Different's not necessarily bad though, is it?"

"No, it's not."

Her drink arrived and she paid for it, even though he offered again.

"Persistent, aren't you?"

His hand inched a little closer to hers. "Only when it comes to something I want."

"I've got to hand it to you; you sure know how to talk, Hatake Kakashi."

His eyes slightly widened and he sat back, caught off guard. "You know me?" If he had met her before, surely he'd remember.

She shook her head. "But I know _of_ you."

"Hey! Forhead!"

He watched her fight back a cringe before she turned to find the source of the incredibly loud voice. She waved at the trio of girls and picked up her drink. "I gotta go," she said as she tucked her bag under her arm. "But who knows, maybe we'll run into each other again, Kakashi."

She smiled at him and let her fingers run along his arm as she walked by him. He watched her for a moment, but then…

"Hey, I didn't get your name," he called after her.

She looked back over her shoulder. "No, you didn't."

He laughed to himself as he watched her go. She was something else and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to figure out what that something was. Kakashi had been halfway through his drink when Genma joined up with him. He looked happy and frustrated at the same time.

"Man, that girl…"

Of course. It was usually a female that plastered that look on his face. He asked anyway. "What girl?"

"Gorgeous, tall, silky blonde hair," Genma paused and took a breath as if he was mentally picturing her (and he was sure he was). "And a great set of tits."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Kakashi asked with a shake of his head.

"We're staying another night, right?"

"I haven't decided."

"But Kakashi, this girl wants to get together tomorrow night. She's got a ceremony here."

"A ceremony?"

Genma nodded eagerly. "Yup, the very same ceremony and after party that Gaara invited us to."

"Give me one good reason why I should delay our departure to meet with a supplier so that you can get your freak on."

"Look for yourself. She's right there, in the purple dress."

Kakashi followed his gaze landing on the blonde in the short purple number. She was pretty and had that look that Genma liked so much, but what really caught his attention though was the pinkette beside her. Yes, this was definitely some sort of sign, an opportunity, and he couldn't miss it. He just didn't have to let Genma know that.

Picking up his half-full glass, mind already set, he shrugged. "I'll think about it."

And that was how Kakashi found himself on the phone with Gaara, accepting the invitation and resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his very happy friend.

* * *

><p>While Genma treated the next day as a sort of vacation, Kakashi spent his time working with Gaara and finalizing the plans for the new office building. Even though he was busy, he still couldn't get the woman from last night out of his mind. Her hair was such an exotic color and her eyes were so bright and green. She didn't submit to his wiles, but rather kept him on his toes. He actually found himself looking forward to the event and the chance to see her again. If anything, he was determined to learn her name.<p>

Soon the sun was beginning its descent, flooding the sky with wondrous colors. Sunsets didn't last as long here as they did at home and Sakura found herself feeling a bit homesick. The week-long retreat was nice and all, but she was eager to get back to her surroundings.

She grinned to herself, at least last night was pretty fun. She was glad she had let her friends talk her into going out. Then again, it was just her luck that a guy would show interest in her right before they were scheduled to leave.

"Come on Forehead, this is a big day for me! You're supposed to be happy."

"I am, Ino! Jeez… and stop calling me that. Didn't we grow out of those nicknames years ago?"

Her friend jabbed her on the forehead. "You grew alright."

"Quit it!"

The raven-haired woman with them timidly spoke up. "I think it's going to start soon. We should go inside."

"My dress still looks okay?" Ino asked as they walked up to the double doors of the reception hall.

Hinata nodded and Sakura gave her approval as well. "It's great. I still don't understand why you didn't pursue fashion."

Ino pushed her bangs aside, giving her hair a final flick. "Because you know my family has expectations of me. You know who my father is, I _have_ to go to med school. Might as well kick everyone's ass at it! And that means you, too, Sakura. I don't care if you did train directly under Tsunade-san."

Sakura only grinned at her friend.

"Still," Hinata gave her two cents. "Your designs are really beautiful."

"Thanks. It's a good back up plan or side project, don't you think?"

Sakura's inner self sighed. _Great, Ino's gonna be rambling all about fabric and patterns tonight_.

Graduation went smoothly and Ino accepted her award with the style and finesse one would expect from a Yamanaka. The after part began and it didn't take long for it to get into full swing. Students, relatives, doctors, and even member of the council were present. The ceremony had been used to announce an expansion to medical facilities and putting skilled doctors in areas that needed them. Everyone was thrilled – especially the local graduates who were in need of a job.

Sakura spotted Gaara surrounded by people, no doubt trying to expand his country's opportunities. She had only had the chance to meet him once before and that was because she had been with Tsunade. She admired him for actually stepping up and attempting to help his people. She really hoped he did a better job than his father did. Scanning the crowd she noticed that Hinata had disappeared, which was pretty easy for a wallflower. And Ino had gathered a small crowd, eating up the attention, which was easy for a natural star like her.

With nothing else to do, she approached the bar, pausing only when she saw the familiar spike of silvery grey locks. He was here, too? She hadn't expected that, but it made her giddy on the inside.

Kakashi had noticed her right away and he couldn't help but to greet her with a half-smile. "Hello again."

She stopped beside him and perused the drink menu. Casually, she leaned over. "I didn't think I'd run into you again, and here of all places."

"Imagine my surprise," he responded coolly.

"You don't sound very surprised."

"I've had some time to reel in my excitement. I noticed you when you walked in."

She laughed at the silky tone of his voice. He really had noticed her when she came in before the graduation. A simple indigo-colored dress relaxed against her skin with a cut high enough to be respectable but low enough to tease the eyes. Genma must have noticed him noticing her because he nudged him then.

"_And you say that's all I think about."_

Kakashi wasn't sure if he should feel offended by her laughing at him or not. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just like I said, you're a good talker, Kakashi."

"It's not very fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Take a guess."

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he pondered her challenge. He was pretty good at solving puzzles. "Can I get a hint?"

"It'll remind you of Spring."

He studied her hair, eyes, lips, and skin, going over names in his head. He thought of spring and things associated with it and automatically came up with flowers. So he guessed.

"Hana?"

"Nope, but you're already on the right track."

So she was named after a flower. He quickly accessed a list of flowers he had learned, mentally trying each one with her. Then it came to him. It wasn't an uncommon name and he was sure it was right.

Sakura watched as he suddenly grinned. "What is it?" she asked.

"It just suits you is all. So, can I get you a drink, Sakura?"

She drew in her bottom lip, fighting back a smile. "Thing is, drinks here are free."

He nodded. "I didn't say buy."

Something pulled on her inside and her inner voice reminded her that she was leaving tomorrow. _Screw it!_

"I'll have a Manhattan."

"Sure thing."

A strange sense of excitement ran through Sakura as he turned around to place their order. She had turned down her fair share of advances before, but there was something about him – or something about her, or this city far from her own – that prompted her to give in.

Kakashi grinned to himself now that he had a moment to do so. Palling around with his friends was one thing, but he had forgotten how enjoyable the banter with a woman could be, especially this woman.

She took the glass from his offered hand and Kakashi watched as her lips pressed to the rim. Her neck looked so soft and he wanted to brush his fingers and lips over it, to feel for himself. He knew it had been far too long when simply watching her drink was a turn on.

Sakura was oblivious to his watchful gaze as she looked around. She noticed that the crowd had dispersed some and that Ino was no longer commanding attention. That meant only one thing: she was no longer there. She certainly didn't waste any time. Then again, she was probably feeling their eventual parting looming as well and taking advantage of their last night. Besides, it wasn't the first time she had been left on her own.

She eyed the man who somehow she had captured. He really was good looking, the navy colored suit flattered him and the silver tie really off set everything else. She found herself thinking about what he'd look like underneath the expensive fabric and accessories.

"So, how long have you been in Akegata?" she asked.

"About a month this time, but I've stayed here often over the last five years. Sabaku-san has been keeping me very busy."

"So you did have something to do with the new square," she stated aloud. "Let me guess, you're also attached to the medical expansion."

"I am."

"A busy man you are indeed."

He took a sip of his caramel-colored drink, the liquor cooling and heating him all at once. "How about you? How long have you been in Akegata?"

"This past week. Last time I was here I was with my mentor. I usually stay in the capital city."

"Have you seen the sunrises here?"

"Of course I have. When Akegata was still a tiny town on the outskirts, I came here to study some of the plants. When you're up before dawn, or in some cases still up at dawn, you see a fair amount of them.

"Oh." He took a longer drink this time. Not only was she pretty and humorous, she had brains, too. He was delighted that he acted upon this opportunity. She had substance and he liked that about her. "So, does it seem odd that for as long as I've been here, I haven't seen one yet?"

"Very," she replied without missing a beat. "Guess we'll just have to remedy that."

He hummed in agreement. "Are you planning on keeping me up till dawn?"

"It's a possibility," she answered playfully, captivated by the thrill of the flirt.

She stepped closer to him and he followed her hand as she set her empty glass on the counter. "Can I get you another drink?"

She shook her head. The heat in her belly and his mesmerizing stare encouraged her to say what she didn't think she ever would. "You can get me out of here."

He set his glass next to hers without a second thought. "Let's go then. I'll meet you out front, I have to get my car."

Tucking a loose curl behind her ear, Sakura nodded and turned, making her way to the front exit.

* * *

><p>Kakashi slid into the driver's seat and brought the car to life, eager to get her in the empty place beside him. Tomorrow he had to leave with Genma to secure a supplier that would meet Gaara's demands before returning to oversee the beginning of the new build. This was the only night he had for himself and damn it, he was doing this. It was okay to be selfish every once and a while right?<p>

He pulled up alongside the curb before getting out and doing the gentlemanly thing of opening the door for her. Sakura eyed the piece of metal that screamed muscle. The sleek lines and sparkling clean gunmetal paint job showed that he took pride in everything he owned. He wasn't a bad catch – even if it was only for a night.

"Nice car," she commented as he got in once again.

"Thanks, it's a seventy-"

"A seventy-eight Chidori. Turbocharged… four-cylinder?"

"You know about cars, too?"

She nodded. "A boy I had a crush on in middle school loved cars so I learned all I could to impress him. It didn't work, but it turned out that I really enjoyed learning about them. Besides, it gave me and my dad something to talk about. So how many horses you got under the hood? 295? 300?"

"Close - 312, but this girl here is special. I built her from the ground up myself," he admitted with a pleased smile. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

He pulled away and they rolled down the street. Sakura shifted in her seat and crossed her legs, the dress hiking up her thigh. He heard the faint click as she pushed the button to roll down the window. The wind fluttered into the car and flapped her dress against her skin. For Kakashi, even with the cool desert air, it still seemed hotter than usual.

"So when you say anywhere, does that truly mean anywhere I'd like?" he asked.

She met his gaze as he briefly took his eyes from the road and smirked. "Where do you want to take me?"

"The hotel. Is that too forward of me?" he asked with a slight chuckle to lighten some of the tension he was feeling. If he had read her wrong, he wasn't going to show his face at the clubs for a long time.

"Depends." She uncrossed her legs. "Do you consider me asking you if you want to touch me too forward?"

There was no way he was reading _that_ wrong. "Not at all."

_Figures_ her inner self chimed then rooted her on to go for the kill. "So do you want to?"

"What?"

"Touch me."

They came to a stop at a red light and he turned to regard her. Her knees slightly spread open and a small hand teased the side of her dress further up her thigh and she smiled playfully.

"It's okay if you do, I want you to."

He hesitated, the thought, the play of events, the possible outcome, all flashed through his mind. She saw it. He weighed it all in the space of a moment and for some reason, Sakura appreciated that he didn't automatically make a grab at her.

He gently laid his hand on her knee, the warmth spreading all around his touch, and rubbed small circles with his thumb, familiarizing himself with her silky skin before drawing his fingers slowly up her thigh and back down.

She watched as his eyes followed his touch and there was something different about the way he did it. She leaned her head back, enjoying his warmth. A soft sigh left her as he dared to go higher and she surprised him as she caught his wrist.

He was about to ask her if he went too far, but then she pressed his hand more firmly against her, leading it under her dress. He could feel the edge of her panties and…

"It's green," she commented.

With his sultry gaze still on her and his mind still set on her legs, he wondered what she was referring to. "What is?" he asked, another touch of his fingers nudged at the fabric.

"The light."

He lightly blushed . "Right."

He went to pull his hand away, but she held fast to him, keeping him below her dress. On the move again, the wind rustled through their hair and raised tiny goose bumps on Sakura's arms. The chill only made his touch that much more satisfying. She guided his hand to the inside of her thigh and widened her legs a little more to accommodate him. Taking the hint, he pressed his fingers to her clothed center, caressing her delicate folds and sensitive pearl through the thin barrier.

If watching her drink had turned him on, then pleasuring her in the passenger seat was nearly unbearable. He had killed the radio when he started the car, thinking maybe he could get in some conversation with her, and possibly tempt her to coming to his room so there was no sound other than the wind, the purr of the engine, and her soft moans. He found that he rather liked it.

"Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

"More," she requested in a single breath and then slid his hand to the band of her panties.

Angling his arm, his fingers dipped under the band and down a thin patch of curls, he brushed the fleshy nub at the apex of her mound and continued on to part her velvety folds. He slid a single digit inside and resisted the soft moan building at the back of his throat. She was so warm and wet and he couldn't believe she had been the one to make the first move – but kami he was happy she did.

Sakura let herself relax against the seat, her hips undulating against his touch to feel him deeper inside. He added another finger and it felt so good. It had been so long since she had been touched in this way and he seemed to be quite skilled at it. She didn't care if his skill was natural or from his other experiences (or how many experiences there were) because right now he was focused on her.

She felt the car come to another stop and opened her eyes again to look at him. He was watching her intently, a tiny piece of his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. Another car pulled up beside them and he immediately went to pull away. They may be in his car, but they were still in public and if someone saw… but she didn't care. She gripped his arm and closed her legs around him.

"Don't stop."

"But there's someone right there."

"I don't care," she retorted.

"They could see us, you know."

"Let them."

He swallowed thickly at her words. He thanked his lucky stars that the hotel wasn't much further, but he was going to get her to come before then. He trailed his slick fingers to her neglected button. The reaction was instant and the sound of her sharp breath and heady moan made him feel a little smug. The light turned green again and he took off, his fingers twirling and flicking across her in maddening patterns.

She squirmed and her legs trembled under his merciless attention to one of her most sensitive spots. He glanced at her from time to time, watching her chest heave and her lips part, her tongue swipe across those lips, her hand clenching onto the seat.

"Almost there," he announced.

Whether he was talking about her reaching her peak or their arrival at the hotel, Sakura wasn't sure nor did she care. Under his ministrations, she didn't think much on anything except for the building pressure deep within her.

"Kakashi…"

Her body tensed and her fingers wrapped around his arm as her breathing spiked. A moan unlike the others tumbled passionately from her mouth and it was a beautiful sound. He slowly pulled away from her and eased his hand out from her panties just in time to turn into the parking lot of the hotel and into a reserved spot.

With the controls on his side, he rolled the windows back up and then cut off the engine. He studied her with her eyes still closed, as she came down from her high and gathered herself.

Sakura opened her eyes, realizing they had stopped. Part of her was in disbelief that she had just done that, but the bigger part of her wanted to do it again, and again, and with _him_.

She turned to face him, her cheeks dusted pink. "Listen, I-"

Kakashi wasn't in the mood for talking anymore. He caught her off guard, pressing his lips to hers as soon as she opened her mouth. Leant across the middle rest, he explored the cavern of her mouth hungrily, his tongue touching hers, her teeth, and the roof of her mouth. His hand twined into her hair, and rested at her neck, provoking her to return the kiss in kind. Which she did.

He pulled away slightly, their breaths mingling. "Ready now?"

She nodded and followed him out of the car and up to the doors of the hotel. She smiled. "Hey, I'm staying here, too."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Third floor."

He chuckled. "I hope heights don't frighten you."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Cause we're going to the top."

"The top?"

He pulled her along to the elevator and hit the button for the 46th floor. "Well, it's not the very top, they have to save the best rooms for the real influential people. But hat I've got is pretty damn good," He admitted with a sly grin. "I built this hotel, so they make sure to always have a room available for me. I told them it wasn't necessary, but Gaara insisted on it. And when he insists on something, it happens."

Once they reached the floor he was on, he led her down the hallway. There was only one door on this side and he pulled out his card key. It looked much fancier compared to the one she had. He opened the door for her and let her walk in first.

Sakura was stunned and she looked around in awe. She had no idea why a hotel room needed a baby grand piano, but apparently it did. She didn't hesitate to run her fingers over the keys.

"Do you play?" he asked.

"No. I don't have the talent for music," she answered before leaving the piano and searching the rest of the suite. It was complete with a big screen TV, plush sofa, its own kitchen, a hot tub, a pool table, and an office.

She spun around to face him. "This is incredible."

Removing his jacket, he slung it across the bench of the piano. "You think so?"

She nodded as she headed toward the large glass panels which allowed her to overlook the entire city. She pressed her hands to the glass as she looked down at the twinkling lights of the new square. "It's beautiful."

Then his breath was tickling the back of her neck, raising the fine hairs there, before his lips pressed to her. His chest was strong against her back, his hands trailed down her arms to rest at her waist as he peppered kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders. When it was no longer enough, he spun her around and pushed her against the glass, his mouth crashing against hers. His hands roamed her body curving over her confined breasts, gripping at her sides, and hooking her leg around him as their tongues danced heatedly.

When he pulled away, she gazed into his mismatched eyes, noticing the very thin scar that bisected his left eye and ran down his cheek. She grazed it with her thumb before placing a soft kiss there. He was a bit surprised, but didn't question her action. She tugged on his tie (it was silk like she had thought) loosening it from around his neck. She discarded it to the floor, hopefully he wouldn't mind. Her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt between kisses, as his hands kneaded the soft, tender flesh of her thigh.

She roughly pushed his shirt off his shoulders, exposing fair skin pulled over sculpted muscle – the sight excited her. She lowered her leg and pressed against him. Small fingers dragged down his chest and stomach, feeling the toned muscle beneath, but she wasn't stopping there. She undid his belt, then the button behind that, before she cast her eyes up at him as she lowered the zipper.

He wasn't going to let her reach him that easily. He stopped her with a firm hold on her wrist, raising her hand back up to his shoulders. His fingers ghosted up her arm and over her shoulder where he found the thin zipper to her dress. Bit by bit, he let it down and then with gentle hands, he pulled the straps of the dress from her shoulders and gravity did the rest.

She was lovely. Her creamy skin called out, begging to be touched, kissed, licked – and he planned on doing all of that. Reaching behind her he found the clasp and his adept fingers made short work of it. Chest bared to him, he gently met a breast with his palm. The weight of her felt good in his hands and she fit him perfectly. Gingerly, he kneaded the supple flesh, pinching her rosy nipple between his fingers.

Their mouths came together again and again as he massaged her and tweaked her nipples into hardened pebbles before turning her away from the window and steering her toward the bed. They collapsed onto it with a small round of laughter before getting lost in a frenzy of lips and hands once more.

Kakashi lowered himself along her body, trailing lips and tongue down with him, sampling her sweet, salty skin. His fingers grasped the sides of her panties and she lifted her hips allowing him to remove them from her. His hot kiss traveled down her legs and then her final garment hit the floor. Rising to his feet, Kakashi looked down at her. She was flushed, her hair splayed amongst his sheets, lips bruised and kiss swollen, her body primed and ready for him. He pushed his pants down, finishing what she had started, revealing every last inch of his body to her.

Sakura smiled to herself as the pants came down his thighs. He was a gorgeous man and she was going to remember tonight for a long time – and she wanted to make sure he did, too. He had just stepped out of his slacks when she rose onto her knees, a predatory look in her eyes as she neared him. She gripped his hard member at the base, and then with an upward glance, let her tongue swirl around him, collecting the precome that had leaked from the tip. He gasped as he watched her lips wrap around him, sucking on the head teasingly before swirling her tongue around him again and taking him further into her mouth.

His eyes slid close, even though he fought to keep them open, she just felt so amazing that he could barely keep himself standing, much less keep his eyes focused. Her hand cupped twin sacs and gently squeezed, earning a low moan. Warm tongue rubbed along his shaft as her cheeks hollowed, her head bobbing to the tune of his body, taking as much of him as she could. His hand tangled into her hair, blunt nails caressing her scalp as she pleasured him into an almost useless heap of man.

More roughly than he meant to, he pulled her away from him. Gathering his breath, he stared down at her. "You have to stop that."

Licking her lips, she replied, "Why? Don't guys like that?"

"Too much, Sakura, I liked it too much."

She went to reply, but was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers. He was warm and undeniably masculine as he laid her back, resting his body atop hers. He slowly rocked on top of her, not penetrating her, but just feeling. A hard and soft body, skin on skin, was an amazing sensation.

Sakura hooked her arms around him. "Kakashi, please, I want you inside me."

He kissed her hard, a dizzying kiss, as he used his knees to spread her legs. He rubbed the tip of himself along her folds, parting them and coating himself in her essence before one swift move had him plunged to the hilt, deep inside her molten paradise. Sakura's head shot back as his hot, thick member stretched and filled her. Slowly he began to move, allowing them both time to adjust before upping the pace.

Their bodies molded together as he crashed into her again and again, however fast or slow or whichever position he took her in, they just _fit_. Her sweat dampened skin glistened in the artificial light, the rosy tint to her cheeks drew him in, adding to her appeal. The noises she made as he thrust deep into her, hitting the spot that said he could go no further, echoed in his perfect ears and burned into his memory. Her velvety feminine walls fluttered and spasmed around him and his name, oh kami, his name rang in praise, in pleading.

_Don't stop!_

He wouldn't stop. He couldn't get enough of her – her trembling legs wrapped tightly around him, her hands purchased in his hair, her lips crying out. And when she came, her passage clamping down around him, he shuddered and cried out as he wouldn't be left behind. He chased after her, over the edge and into the pure euphoria that pulsed through their bodies.

* * *

><p>Kakashi didn't even remember falling asleep. Images of his escapade played in a haze like a dream. And he thought he was dreaming, feeling the stirrings of want build within him. Yet as his eyes cracked open and the dream dispersed, the feeling was still there. It was hot and all around him.<p>

Sleep filled eyes turned down to see the head of pink hair over his pelvis, his hardening member sliding in and out of her mouth. He reached for her. "Sakura?"

She pulled back. "Good morning."

Morning? It was still dark out. So, it wasn't a dream. He gasped as she sucked the tip of him. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm tempting you," she answered.

"I don't … oh! That's … that's good…"

She chuckled around him and then pulled away. She grinned at him and held her hand out for him to take. He grabbed hold of her without question and she tugged on him, prompting him to get out of bed. She led him over to the window where she reached behind herself and wrapped her fingers around him. She stroked him, his member fully hardening under her touch.

She looked back over her shoulder. "Again."

Unsure what she meant at first, he quickly understood as she leaned forward and guided him toward her entrance. They cooed in unison as he filled her, slowly building and setting a rhythm. Sakura placed her hands on the glass to steady herself as he pumped into her. Her breath fogged the window as he reached around her and found her clit. One of his hands covered hers on the glass as he was getting lost in the soft feel of her around him. She was pushing back, meeting his thrusts with her own, working closer to the peak.

She came first, whimpering his name as she shook in his grasp. Another few thrusts and he followed her. Sated again, he rested his forehead on her shoulder. The only noise that filled the space was their harsh breathing. With a faint hiss, he pulled himself from her and then placed a sweet kiss to the temple of her head.

"Wait," she called as she felt him pull away.

"What is it?"

"Look."

He turned his gaze out the window and saw the first kiss of color touch the sky. He stood there with her, naked, his arms wrapped around her as they watched the sun come up. The golds and oranges and blushes of pink and lavender washed over the city of Akegata. He understood now why they'd name the city after such a glorious moment.

Sakura turned around in his arms. "Beautiful, right?"

He nodded and pushed some hair from her face. "Absolutely."

"I'm going to take a shower and then try to make it back to my room before my friends wake up."

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I wish I could."

He kissed her deeply. "Me too."

"Get some more sleep, I'll see you on my way out."

He nodded, still feeling tired from their night and the wonderful way to wake up. Sakura watched him climb back into bed and then disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The ringing phone woke Kakashi. Fumbling over the items on the nightstand, he finally found the damned cell phone and slid it open. "Hello."<p>

"Where are you, man? We're supposed to leave in a hour." Came Genma's voice on the other end.

"Shit! I overslept. Be right down."

That was an unusual answer and Genma was going to find out what was up. "Overslept? You never oversleep! What'd you do?"

"Nothing," he replied, but then he thought of Sakura. She said she would see him on her way out. Where was she? Did she leave without…

"Don't 'nothing' me, I know you had to have been up to something last night, Hatake. So-"

"I'll see you in the lobby."

"Wait!"

He closed his phone and threw the blankets off of him. He looked around the room and noticed that his slacks and shirt were neatly folded. Her dress was gone and so were her shoes. With a heavy sigh he ran his hand through his hair. He really should have known better. He took a quick shower to try to ease his mind. He really would have liked to seen her before she left, at least say goodbye and maybe trade phone numbers. Sakura was a great woman and maybe he could've convinced her to come visit him some more. But now he supposed he'd never know if she would.

He hastily threw on some new clothes; he could always fix his tie and get presentable during the flight. As he crossed the room to get his shoes, he noticed a pad and pen were lying out. Curious, he walked over and turned the writing pad to face him and smiled.

_I didn't want to wake you. Here's my number, put it to good use, okay? Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other again. – Sakura_

He tore the paper off and folded it up as he stuffed his feet into his shoes. Maybe he'd get to find out after all.

* * *

><p>Three years. He couldn't believe it had been three years since he had been back home to Ochiba. Driving past the welcome sign, he felt his heart swell. He wondered if that little ramen place he used to visit was still around. And the Academy! He wondered who was running the place now.<p>

Kakashi often wondered why he didn't base his company out of his hometown. He knew so many of the people here and he had fond memories on every street it seemed. His phone rang, breaking him from his reverie and he touched the button on his ear piece. "Hello."

The voice on the other line was not the one he had been hoping for. He hadn't managed to see Sakura once since that time in Akegata, but they kept in touch regularly. Only, he hadn't heard from her in over a week, which was odd. No, the person on the other line had news that made the smile vanish from his face.

Finding a parking spot at K.U. Hospital was easy enough, and the receptionist took kindly to him. He was pointed in the right direction and found the room easy enough. He paused on the other side, not quite ready to go in. Readying himself, he pulled open the door and stepped inside.

There, standing over his ailing father was the last person he had ever thought would be there.

"Sakura?"

Startled, she looked up from her chart. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped the clipboard. "Kakashi!"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked.

"I work here," she answered.

Then it was his turn to reply. "That's my father."

"Come on, he just took his medication so he's going to sleep for a bit. Let's go talk and then you can visit him."

He only nodded and followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So, your last name's not really Hatake?"<p>

"No, I changed it when I took over the company. I wanted people to think I was someone completely new. Only a few of the loyal workers that stuck around know that I'm really his son."

"The damage to his liver is pretty serious, but I'm doing all I can for him."

Kakashi turned to face her. "I had no idea you worked here."

"You never asked."

"I didn't even know you were from Ochiba. All this time, you've been so close to me and I never knew it."

She hummed. "Funny how that works, huh?"

"Wanna take me around, show me what's new, once I'm done visiting my father?"

"I don't get off work till six. That's why I haven't called you lately, I've been so swamped, I'm sorry."

He smiled as he pushed her hair behind her ear and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "It's alright. Would you like to have dinner with me then?"

"I can do that."

A knock on her office door disrupted their moment and he once again saw her fight back a cringe. "Enter."

"Sorry, Sakura-san, but Tsunade-san needs you I.C.U."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

The nurse bowed and then took her leave, shutting the door once more.

Sakura smiled as she turned to him again. "I may not be the CEO of some fancy company, but I have some connections here at home. Maybe I'll get to buy _you_ a drink tonight."

"Possibly."

"I'll have Ino take you to see your father. I'll call you when I get off work."

"You better."

She opened the door and looked back at him. "See, somehow I just knew."

He stepped toward her and cocked his head, his brow pulling. "Knew what?"

Rising up onto her tip toes, she gave him a full on kiss on the mouth. Happy, she pulled away and smiled. "That we'd see each other again, of course."

Of course. Kakashi watched her leave, a small smile on his face. Maybe being home was better than he first thought. As the blonde woman -that looked vaguely familiar- named Ino met him and led him back to his father's room, he thought that maybe Ochiba could use a Shiroi Kiba office in town. He had some catching up to do with the family he had left, and besides, Ochiba had the only woman he wanted to watch a sunrise with.


End file.
